


She's a Cold, Hard Bitch and You're Gonna Have to Deal With It

by Darksidedawn



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Based on a Shim song, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, I haven't watched Season One in so long, Rated T for sex mentions, So my apologies, might make a part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksidedawn/pseuds/Darksidedawn
Summary: Piper does some self-reflecting.
Relationships: Piper Chapman/Alex Vause
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	She's a Cold, Hard Bitch and You're Gonna Have to Deal With It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick five minute fic.

Piper often found herself wondering why she chose Alex, out of every other person in that bar that day, why the tall, sarcastic brunette with a gleam in her eye that promised danger… shit, she just answered her own question. That explained why, over the years, she had been so protective of Alex, even when they weren’t together. Alex was her dip out of her normal, apple-pie life, and Piper regretted every second of it, or at least she said she did. 

Truth is, she was lying to herself. She had genuine feelings for Alex, not that she’d ever admit that out loud, especially not here. She loved Larry, and when she got out of here, she was going to marry him. The scenes in the prison chapel ran through her head again, and she cursed softly. Alex was her Kryptonite, and she had to get out of here as fast as she could, before she did any more damage.

She tried to rationalize it, that she was in prison, and lonely for company, and dancing with Alex had awakened something that she needed fixed now, and it would never happen again, but she remembers the look in Alex’s eye again, and the way her hands had felt on her skin, and Piper knew she would never stop. 

“Hell,” she murmurs under her breath, “Larry never has to know.” And with that, she pushes off her bed and goes to find Alex again.


End file.
